Your Warm Lips
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Snow has covered the ground, as well as the buildings, and just when Edward was beginning to love this thing called snow, he soon came to hate it when the days wore on....or does he?  RoyEd.  Don't like, don't want to read about it.


Yes, you read that summary right. I have now watched Fullmetal Alchemist (Don't have money to read the manga, as well as busy reading fanfiction and other things to read it online.) and watched the movie. I'm now a fan! Mostly a Roy fan. I love his smirk, his remarks and, let's not forget, picking on Ed. I've squeed shamefully. So, by looking at a fanart from Inuyasha (Ur, yeah...it happens.), I got an idea for these two and it was clear as day! And fluffy as the clouds-(shot) Okay, okay ; It is my first time writing these two and I hope I keep them in character oo;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything Fullmetal Alchemist related TT If I did, well, a lot of RoyEd scenes, nehe.

**Edit: **Fixed some uh...horrible spelling errors. Damn, I need a beta xx

**Your Warm Lips**

It was snowing at Eastern, the ground covered in white making it brighter than the sun and moon itself. Children were playing outside more than usual while the snow covered the destruction made in the last month making it seem it was nothing to be sad for since it was a beautiful sight. Dogs barked while chasing after their young masters while cats mewled. The sound of cars was in the mix of sounds in the morning even though their tires was not meant for snow, they went slow and steady.

_**Splat!**_

"Al!" Ed whirled around and clenched his fists, "Stop throwing snowballs at me damnit!"

_**Splat!**_

Al let out a chuckle while running from a very pissed, and wet, Ed. "I'm sorry brother but it's so much fun. We barely see snow."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to **throw** snowballs at me!" Al kept running and when they arrived in Eastern headquarters, Al started to run around the building. "Face it brother, you can't catch me."

"Shut up! You should be slipping and sliding! Damn snow!"

.:/-+-\:.

"Here's more paperwork sir." Riza set a stack of papers in front of the Colonel who closed his eyes and sighed. Paperwork was such a drag, especially today. He wanted to go home and drink lots and lots of hot chocolate because it was so cold outside. Maybe he could find a woman later on to help him warm up.

Riza crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "Colonel, sir."

"Eh? Oh..." Roy started to read the paper before deciding to sign it or not. He ended up signing it though and he thought about not bothering to read the damn papers and sign it anyway but that wouldn't be a good idea. Plus, some of these were very important matters and needed his signature for permission of any sort.

"Damnit!"

Roy and Riza looked up to see Ed walking in, his attire all wet from the result of being hit by snowballs made by his brother. Roy smirked, "Why, Fullmetal, did you get lost in the snow again?" Ed twitched before glaring at the Colonel while taking off his cloak and putting it on the leather couch. He honestly had nothing to say back to Roy since he was annoyed at how wet he was from the damned snow.

"I have my...report." Ed took it out from his pocket and sure enough, it too was wet. Ed's left eyebrow twitched while grumbling, "Al is going to get it," under his breath. Walking up to the desk, he put the paper in front of the Colonel who looked at it in question. "It's all wet Fullmetal."

"Yes, I _know_."

"Redo it."

"What?! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Look off from it while doing so, it's not that hard. If I pick it up and put it in with the other reports, it will be torn."

"It's not like anyone else won't look at them! Plus, that area wasn't that big of a deal-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

Ed clenched his teeth while swiping the paper from the Colonel's hands, which teared a bit. "Ah..."

"See? Now, hurry up until it tears while holding it. I want it done by tonight." Roy kept his smirk on his mouth while amusement was perfectly clear in his voice.

"Alright, fine." Ed bowed before stomping out the door, picking up his cloak while doing so. Closing the door, he looked at the report while he walked down the hallway to the front where Al was waiting. "Man...it's all Al's fault throwing those stupid snowballs at me." That was when an evil thought appeared in his mind.

"I'm back."

"How did it go?"

"Oh, horrible. Completely horrible. Colonel bastard pulled off his small joke and right when I was giving my report, I saw that it was wet."

"Eh-heh." Al brought up his right hand behind his head while smiling innocently. "I uh, I guess I got carried away throwing snowballs at you brother."

"Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna cut it. You're going to redo it for me."

"...I am?"

"Yes or I won't forgive you." Ed crossed his arms while looking away like a child. Al closed his eyes while bringing down his arm with a sigh. "Okay."

"Great! Let's do it now, need to have it by tonight."

Okay, so it wasn't that...evil but it was close. Evil would be saying the report was all smudged but it wasn't, only a bit at some parts. They walked to where they were staying and settled down in front of the typewriter.

"I didn't think I'll still be able to use one of these. I thought my hands were too big. Ah...brother."

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, you want to go to the winter festival with me?"

"Eh? Is there such a thing here?"

"Yeah. I found out while you were in the building, I heard a man talking about it and from the way he described it, it sounds interesting."

"Why would they have a festival? It's so cold outside."

"But I'm sure it'll be fun. It's tomorrow."

Ed put his chin in the palm of his automail, "Hmm...if I get sick, it's your fault."

"Haha, okay brother. Ah!"

"What?"

"I uh...I messed up."

"AL!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry brother! I'll do it right this time."

"Damnit, I'm going to take a shower."

.:/-+-\:.

"I'm heading out." Roy walked out of the building, the secretary nodding at him when he walked past. His subordinates had already gone home and he had to stay to finish more paperwork. Hawkeye said that if she saw one paperwork left over, she would be very annoyed and her being annoyed wasn't his cup of tea. The cold breeze hit his skin while snowflakes made themselves at home on his jacket, hair and hat while the snow crunched underneath his shoes. Looks like he was going to have to walk and not drive back to his house. Putting his hands in his pockets, he started walking toward his home while watching small puffs of air that came from his nose.

The cold air once again pushed against the Colonel's form, making his trenchcoat billow to his right while some of the snowflakes stuck on his hair fell on his nose and cheeks. "Mm." Roy brought up his right hand to wipe his nose and cheeks since it was cold on his skin. 'I have it worse than what Edward this morning. Hm...speaking of which, he has yet to give me the report still.'

The thought of Ed frantically finishing it while shouting meaningless sentences was playing in his mind and a chuckle escaped from him into the night. "That idiot...Well, if he's going to give me the report, he has to come by my house." Well, since Ed was so stubborn, and he hated the Colonel's guts, he would **never**_ever_ do that...

Right?

.:/-+-\:.

"Ah-I um..."

"YOU MESSED UP AGAIN?!"

"I'm sorry brother. It's just-these keys are so small."

"Forget it, let me do it."

"But, brother-"

"Forget what I said. I don't want to hear what that bastard of a Colonel says if I give it to him tomorrow."

"Okay." Al got up from the chair so Ed could do the report. "I'll go get something for you to eat."

"Ah-yeah, sure. Thanks Al." Ed smiled before looking back at the report, a groan coming from him. Al walked out of the room and out the building into the cold air. Well, it wasn't cold for him. "Let's see...what would brother like."

Ed was typing as fast as he could and carefully at the same time. The last thing he needed was to mess up and do it all over again. The only sound was the typewriter pushing it's letter tabs on the paper, making the letters appear in fine print. It was much better than his handwriting any day but a typewriter was a pain in the ass nonetheless. Especially if the pressure of it pushing against the paper to make the letters appear.

"Ha! I'm almost done!"

Edward was now in the middle of the report and was getting anxious to finally finish the damn thing.

"I'm ba-ck."

"Ah!" Ed almost pressed the wrong key but stopped the small piece of metal with his free hand. "Al!! You almost cost me a mistake!"

"Heheheh, sorry brother. Look what I-"

"Is that...chicken I smell?!"

"Yes."

"Hahaha! Al, you're the best! Just one more sentence an---d...there! All done!" Ed took out the paper and set it on the desk so Al could hand him the food. "Ahh, nice and warm."

.:/-+-\:.

Roy opened the door of his house and shut it while he took off his trenchcoat and hat to put it on the hanger by the door. "He should be coming any moment now. I didn't think he would take what I said literally." His boots clicked against the wooden floor while walking to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower and put on his sleeping attire. By the time he finished making hot chocolate, he heard somebody knocking the door loudly.

Just for kicks, he waited until he heard Ed shout, "Open the damn door!" Placing his infamous smirk on his mouth while he held the mug in his left hand, he walked toward the door to open it. He had to suppress a wince when he felt the cold breeze hit his skin and blow right through his thin sleeping attire.

"Finally. Here's the report you wanted."

"You know." Roy leaned against the door frame on his right shoulder taking a sip from his mug, "I didn't mean tonight literally."

Ed fumed, his cheeks flushing from anger and from the cold, "Oh shut up and take the stupid paper." Roy gladly took it gently, putting it in the pocket of his pants before something clicked in his head, "Edward...you messed up while redoing it, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Knowing you, you would've gotten this done earlier."

"..."

"It would happen anyway since your fingers are, well, small just like the rest of you."

Oh...naughty Colonel.

"Oh just shut up!" Ed couldn't help his body shiver from the cold, his arms wrapping around himself while medium puffs of air came from his mouth. "Damnit. I need to get back."

"Hmm..."

"What? Are you going to pull another small joke?!"

"...do you want me to?"

"NO!! I want to go home!"

"Ah. Can you find it alright? I'm sure you would miss it."

"I've had enough of you." Ed turned but when he took a step, he slipped back and fell on the Colonel, both of them falling to the ground, as well as the hot chocolate. "God damn this stupid weather!"

"Would you mind?"

Ed pulled himself up and rubbed his head while Roy pulled himself up as well but his chest hit against Ed's back who blushed at the contact.

"Oh...well, now. Good thing the floor is wood. Mind cleaning that up?"

"Eh, ah-...fine."

Roy got up to get a cloth and when he did, Ed did also try to get up and down they went on the floor. Again. Ed shot up immediately and crossed his arms while Roy got up again and went to get the cloth from the kitchen. Edward took this time to look around the Colonel's house. It wasn't really that bad as he thought it would be.

The living room was the first thing anyone would see while walking in; white curtains hung from the two windows on the right wall casually while the fireplace was in the middle wall which was well made.

Above the fireplace on the wall hung a painting of a field, the tree was set to the left while the mountains could be seen in the distance and clouds in the sky. On the left wall, he saw a painting of wild horses running in a herd. There were four browns, three blacks and two white colored horses while two of them were paints.

Above all, it gave him a cozy feeling when he heard the fire crackling while feeding on the wood in the fireplace. "Here's the cloth." Ed turned and took the cloth before bending down to clean up the spill of hot chocolate.

"After you do that, you can make a cup of hot chocolate for me."

"Huh?!"

The Colonel didn't respond while walking to the couch and sit down on it. "You heard me Edward."

"Why? It was an accident!"

"Since you bumped into me and made me spill it, it's the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do my ass. You just want to make this harder for me damn bastard."

"Remember whose house you're in."

Ed got up on his feet once again and stomped his way to the kitchen, "Fine, I'll make your damn stupid hot chocolate!" Putting the cloth on the counter top, he went to the pantry to get the chocolate mix before getting a new mug out.

'Redo the report Ed, clean the stain Ed, oh and don't forget to remake the hot chocolate for me Ed.' Edward huffed while putting water into the mug and putting it in the microwave to heat it up. It made a beep sound when he pushed the numbers three and zero before pressing start for it to make a humming sound to warm it up.

'Why does he have one of these? Can't he just use alchemy like usual?' Thinking of that, he remembered when he challenged the Colonel when coming back from two places with fake stones and one with a psycho woman stealing to make the area be filled with travelers again.

Not knowing what alchemy the Colonel used, he was childish to thinking he could beat the damn bastard. He almost got burned from all those flames-and let's not forget the time the blasted man using his height to make it him appear from the crowd of officers.

_**Beeep, beeep, beeep.**_

Edward scratched his head while sighing before opening the microwave to take out the mug so he could put the mix in. A hiss came from him when the heat went toward his fingers, "Damnit." That damn Colonel didn't even bother to buy mugs that didn't transfer the heat to the one picking it up. They made them for a reason.

"Oww!" A frustrated growl came from Ed while he set it down on the counter top. He mumbled sentences of how Mustang was stupid while cursing at the lingering feeling of the burns on his right hand while pouring a medium amount of the mix into the mug and stirring it with a spoon.

"Don't forget to add the chocolate syrup."

Ed clenched his teeth while putting down the spoon in the sink before going to the fridge and finding the so called chocolate syrup. Not on the side, not on the bottom or the middle but-

'You can't be serious...'

There it was in all it's glory at the very top shelf in the fridge. Clenching his hands, he stood on his tippy toes and tried to get it. "Agh!" A groan came from him while he tried to reach it again but failed. "Why did you put it all the way at the top?!"

"So I can reach it easier."

Ed brought up his right arm in his fist while mumbling, "Reaching it easier my ass," before trying once again. He tried to use one of the wine bottles to push it down but to no avail. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot which made a tapping sound against the floor. "Oh Colonel. I need help."

"You mean, you need a _little_ help?"

"Who are you calling so small that he couldn't-"

"Here."

"-get...eh...hmph...thanks." Ed snatched it from Roy's hands and pulled the top so it would be open before flipping it. Squeaking the bottle, the chocolate flowed from the hole and into the depths of brown liquid. After three seconds, he put the bottle upright and pushed the top down. "There."

Roy watched him put the bottle on the middle shelf, "Don't forget to stir it." Ed sighed, since he put the spoon in the sink, he got a clean one and stirred the liquid. Tapping the arch of the spoon against the top edge of the mug, he turned and put it in the sink. Roy picked up the mug and took a sip, "Hm, not bad. Not very hot but it will do."

"Tch. Then next time you do it." Edward started walking toward the door, a smirking Roy watching him before following him to lock the door. "Goodnight Edward." Ed turned his head to glare at the Colonel, "Yeah, goodnight." Stomping out the door, he took the steps carefully before walking back to where himself and Al were staying. Roy shook his head before closing the door with a chuckle. Turning the latch, the lock clicked loudly before he walked to the couch to sit down on it before picking up one of the books on the coffee table to read while holding his mug.

.:/-+-\:.

The next day it was snowing once again, the snowflakes from the sky while children once again played in it by making snow angels, snowballs, snowmen, and even snow castles. Dogs barked at the castles as well as the snowmen, the poor creatures thinking it would hurt their young masters. Edward was once again ambushed by the same kids the other day throwing snowballs at him but he stopped those blasted snowballs with a wall. Alchemy was so grand at this time of the year.

"Damn kids. Even Al and I were not like that. We showed respect to-" Ha, he wasn't even respectful to the Colonel. Well, he was just...at rare times.

"He's getting away!"

"Let's get him!"

"Will you guys just leave me alone! I need to go to work!"

"But we wanna play with you!"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Awww." Ed smiled hearing the chorus of children being sad of him having to go to work. What he saw next he couldn't help a smirk coming onto his mouth.

There was the Colonel in the middle of the snow covered road walking. Now that was just priceless. It looked like he was sinking even more in the snow than Ed. An evil expression was now on Ed's face.

Revenge was just too sweet to pass up.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked anxiously up to the Colonel, "What's wrong, _sir_? Did you gain weight from **all** that chocolate?" The look that Mustang gave Edward sent him laughing. He couldn't keep it in, it was just too much!

Mustang was in complete shock at what Ed said to him. He wasn't even expecting that all and wasn't even expecting seeing Ed out here and seeing **him** walking. Blasted car. "At least I drink my milk, unlike you Edward." Ed stopped laughing and looked at Mustang with fire in his eyes, "Oh yeah?! At least I'm not sinking in the snow a lot like you! I can actually run and get away with it while you'll look like a crazy madman!"

"..."

Ed crossed his arms while grinning seeing that he shut up the Colonel for good.

"Hm." Roy started walking again but this time he was kicking the snow so that there was space for his shoe to take another step. Ed blinked and when he was about to walk again, a snowball hit him square in the face. "The hell?!" He saw a kid laughing at him ahead of him who was the one that threw the blasted ball of snow at him. Clenching his fists, he clapped his hands and put them on the ground which made a small wave go toward the kid. They blinked in shock and ran away.

"That'll teach you!" A snowflake landed upon his nose, his left hand coming up to wipe it away before walking again, seeing the Colonel's form not too far away but his steps were slow. The Colonel had watched the scene of Ed scaring the poor kid away that dared to throw a snowball at the young state alchemist. Without realizing it, Mustang had smiled while watching but he did find out when Edward shouted again before turning to look ahead once again.

"My, my. Colonel Mustang and Fullmetal, I see you two are walking to work."

"Sir!" Mustang stood up straight to salute but Bradley waved it off, "No need. Hop in you two."

"Really? Thanks sir." Ed ran around the car to get in while Bradley got out, "You have my seat, I'll go up front."

"Thank you sir."

When the three of them were situated, Bradley gave a nod to the driver and they drove to headquarters. "A lot of snow has been falling. Very rare to have especially here. Tell me, Fullmetal, have you ever seen snow before this?"

"Yup, sure have. Although, I don't like it since I've been a target for those kids."

"Ahahahaha! Indeed, indeed. My child has been having fun playing in it after coming home from school. He almost got me the other day."

"Heh. Al managed to throw a couple at me yesterday. Unlike me, he didn't even slip once when we were running."

"Hm, odd when he's in armor."

"Yeah." Ed looked out the window, watching the scenery fly by like it did on the train but a bit slower.

.:/-+-\:.

"Here's more paperwork sir."

Roy let out a groan while slouching forward, "I wonder if I burn them..."

"Please sir."

"Alright, alright." A sigh came, this job was just too much. Paperwork after paperwork. For once, he wanted to fight with someone to not do this. "I'll go get you some coffee sir." Hawkeye saluted before walking out of the room leaving Mustang behind the desk with a pen in his hand and a stack of papers. Another groan came from him while he brought up his left hand to put his chin in the palm of it while tapping the bottom of the pen against the surface of the desk. The words wouldn't sink in his brain at all.

Suddenly, the door flew open which made Roy look up and see a out of breath Edward. Well...this was certainly odd. "Man, I thought I was a goner."

"...care to explain?"

"Huh? Oh..." Damn, he didn't realize this was Roy's office. Havoc and Breda were chasing him with snowballs-yes, that's right, in the building! It was amazing they weren't caught about it. "Eh, let's just say I hate snow."

"..."

"Okay, Havoc and Breda-"

"Ah. And, seeing as how wet the back of your cloak is before you turned around, I take it there was, hm, snow involved?"

"Correct-"

"Come on Ed! We were just messing with you," Havoc said behind the closed door. "Yeah, we didn't mean to scare you off," piped up Breda.

"Scare me off?! The only reason I ran is because of you idiots throwing snowballs in the building! Some guys you are!"

"Hey...isn't that the Colonel's office?"

"...yeah. Heheh, hey Ed, is he in there?"

"...why does it matter?"

"Well, if he isn't, thank goodness. He would have our-"

Ed noticed a shadow-a tall shadow at that-appear on the door. A hand was on his right shoulder to pull him back so Roy could open the door.

"-and-oh...hello sir."

"Heheheh...how's the um...paperwork?"

"Second Lieutenants Havoc and Breda. You do realize that Fullmetal is two ranks above you, yes?"

"Well, he doesn't look like it since he's so short," Breda said with a smirk on his face. Ed snapped and kicked Breda in the stomach who sent him flying back into the wall. "Don't call me small! Next time your face will be meeting my automail!"

Havoc saluted before dragging Breda off, "Honestly Breda, you should not call Major Elric shor-I mean...height..._challenged._"

"Height...challenged?!" Ed was about to run after them but Roy pulled him back into his office while closing the door. "A politer way to say short, small, pipsqueak, and shrimp."

"Thank you, _Mr. Dictionary_. If I need you again for a word, or phrase, I will **personally** come to you...teh, bastard."

"I can hear you, you know."

"And all the reason why I said it."

The door opened, both of them watching Riza walk in with a cup of coffee, "Oh, hello Edward. Here's your coffee sir."

"Ah, thank you."

Edward couldn't help but stare when Roy sipped from the cup. It reminded him of when he came over last night and all those events happened. And all because of Al throwing damned snowballs at him. He was beginning to hate the snow each passing hour. Havoc and Breda didn't even help that fact either.

"Hey guys!"

Ed was put out of his trance by Fury's sudden entrance and by turning around, he saw that Fury was still clothed in his trenchcoat.

"Fury? What is the meaning of this?" Hawkeye crossed her arms while Fury smiled nervously.

"Eh...well, I just wanted to ask if you guys are going to the festival."

"The festival?"

"So my brother wasn't lying."

Fury nodded, "Yeah. It's a winter one and I hear it's going to be great!"

"How are they going to do this? It's cold at night-"

"Who said it was at night? It's going to start in a few minutes. Everyone is already going to the site right now."

"Why weren't we told this sooner?"

"..."

"Fury." Hawkeye glared at him.

"Ah-eh ha. Well, I thought you guys already knew. It was in the paper."

"The paperboy is slacking off again."

"Well, let's go! Al is probably already there." Ed ran past Fury while Mustang and Hawkeye put on their jackets. When Ed was outside, he followed the other people and it was at the parade grounds. "Well then, reminds me the time when Colonel and I-"

"Brother!" Edward was picked up and hugged by hard arms made of metal. "Ah-Al..."

"I didn't know you would come!"

"A---l!"

"Oh-whoops." Al put him down and laughed nervously. "Sorry brother."

"So, what? What do we do?"

"Eat hot foods and watch performances."

"...that's it?"

"Yeah?"

"No games?"

Laughter came behind them and Breda smacked Ed's back, "Why would they have games? You'll probably loose if you can't see over the-" Edward growled and was about to punch him but Al picked him up. "Put me down! He deserves a smack in his face!!!"

"Now, calm down brother. Please don't make fun of my brother."

"Yeah, I have enough when Colonel bastard does it!"

"So it's fine when he does it?"

"NO! YOU JUST PUSH IT!"

"Haha, okay. See ya."

Al put Edward down, "So, shall we get you some food?"

"Uh...sure." Edward looked around when they walked to one of the stands. "Here's some fish brother."

"Nah."

"How about som-"

"Ah, thank you sir for starting the fire for me. This blasted portable one always dies on me."

"No problem."

Edward looked to his left and he saw Mustang with Hawkeye by his side-as always. Apparently, the Colonel had forgotten his hat inside the building and had snowflakes on his raven hair so it looked like decorations, like flowers. That thought made Ed started to laugh softly. "What's funny brother?"

"What?" Edward realized he was staring at the Colonel and looked at his brother, "Ah, nothing."

"Okay. Here's some chicken-"

"Thank you Al!" Edward took it gratefully and began to eat it, cherishing each bite. "Mm, this sure is good."

"Why thank you young man. Would you like some hot chocolate with that?'

"Eh?"

"It's free."

"Sure." Edward took the cup and took a sip from it. "Ahhh, nice and warm as well as sweet." Al laughed, "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself brother."

_**Splat!**_

"Hahaha! We found you!"

"You won't get away from us this time!"

Edward clenched his first and sent death glares at the children that dared to throw snowballs at him when he was eating. "That's it-you want to play? I'll give you play!"

"Yay!"

With a last bite of his food, he started chasing after them. "Get back here! I'll hit you with these snowballs until you cry for your mother!"

"Wahh! He's fast!"

"He's gaining on us!"

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground to make small spikes launch from the snow and when they were airborne, they turned into snowballs.

"Uwahhh!"

"Aie!"

"Not fa----ir!"

"Ha!"

"Looks like Edward is having fun." Roy turned his head to look where Riza was looking. "Heh, well, what do you know. Using alchemy with snow. The poor children."

"Sir?"

Roy started to walk to where Ed, Al and the children were, "Don't worry about me Hawkeye. Just going to have some...fun."

"That's not fair!"

"Who ever said we were playing fair?! You threw a snowball at me when I was eating!"

_**Splat!**_

"Why you little!-" Ed did the same as he did before but a flame came out of no where and melted his attack.

"Whoa!"

"Wicked!

"That was so cool!"

"What the?!" Edward knew one person who did that and that person was-

"Using alchemy against children while playing a snowball fight Fullmetal? Now _that_ is a new low-hmm...well, it may be higher above you given how short you are."

-the most annoying person of all in this world.

"Short?"

"Short: having little in length."

"Why thank you Colonel. A plus for you. Mind telling me what kick ass means?"

"Hmm." Roy rubbed his cheek with his pointer finger from his right hand. Edward was already running when Roy looked up to the sky and-

"Now hold on brother!" Al caught his brother with his left hand.

"Let go of me! That stupid bastard always picks on my damn size and I'm sick of it!"

"He picks on your size?"

"Didn't momma tell us that when you pick on someone, you actually like them?"

A breeze chose this time to come in and blow against whatever flimsy material was in its way while a tumbleweed full of snow rolled past, which was caught by a girl named Raychel and ran away happily home with it.

"Hold on! That tumbleweed has been in my family for generation to generation," yelled a angry Armstrong and ran after the poor girl. Raychel stops and glomps Armstrong out of no where and then runs home again leaving a shocked Armstrong behind. She would've done that to Roy but it's a shame he's gay.

Anyway, back to our current situation. Edward started to laugh hard while Al did as well. Roy only let out a chuckle while Edward got out of Al's grasp, "There's no way that would happen. You have the wrong idea. Hahaha, like me? Pff, he's a womanizer-"

"Brother! Think of what you're saying! They're-"

"John! Get your butt over here right now! You too Mary and Joseph!"

"Awww mo—m!"

"Now!"

The three children said their goodbyes and ran toward their mother.

"Al..."

"Eh heh. Nevermind."

Grey clouds started to roll in and block out the sun, the temperature dropping. "Oh my, let's go home."

"Well, it was good while it lasted."

"Colonel? I'm surprised you missed a performance. The woman was sizzling up the room." Havoc turned to Edward, "You three stayed outside the whole time?"

"Hmph."

"Heh. Well, see you guys later. I'm going home, it's getting chilly."

The words that the little girl, Mary, said was haunting Edward's mind like a ghost. It wouldn't go away, no matter how many times he tried to shove it away. Didn't that only work for a boy picking on a girl though? There was no way a man would like another man like that! Plus, it's Roy Mustang for goodness sake! He was a womanizer.

"Brother?"

There was just no way.

"Brother?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help people putting up stands since the cold won't effect me."

"Oh, okay." Edward watched him run to go help the people. He then heard crunching snow and saw Roy walking to the building. The words from the girl once again barged in his thoughts. 'Agh! Damnit!' Edward turned away so he wouldn't look at the Colonel's image and put his hands in his pockets. But, when he expected to feel the cool touch of his watch he froze. The chain wasn't there either. "Oh crap!" If someone had found it out here, they wouldn't hesitate to yell out whose it was.

"Damnit, of all the luck it just _has_ to be in that bastard's office!" This day certainly sucked. It sucked more than losing money. Yes, that's how much it sucked all because of that damned Colonel and that blasted girl opening her mouth! Edward started to run toward the building, the secretary that chose to skip the festival felt the breeze when he ran by and some of her papers flew to the ground. "Sorry!" Edward's boots clicked against the hard floor while he ran to the elevator and hurriedly pushed the up button. "Come on, come on!"

It wasn't long before there was a ding sound and the two doors open for him to get in. Pressing the close door button and level 3, the elevator took him upwards.

.:/-+-\:.

Roy opened the door of his office and walked in, not bothering turning on the lights. Walking to his desk, he picked up his hat and put it on. The words that escaped from the girl's mouth had also been haunting him. He just enjoyed picking on Ed about his size since it amused him on how much it would send Ed off the edge. And that edge was small too. It was impossible-and flat out laughable to think that he, Roy Mustang, would ever like that loud mouthed shorty called Edward Elric. I mean, come on, they're both males for crying out loud!

Yet, why did those words keep haunting him? "They'll go away eventually." Roy started walking toward the door but stopped when he stepped onto something. Pulling away his foot from it, he bent down to the floor and picked it up in his hands.

"Huh...a watch."

That was when he heard fast footsteps coming this way and when he looked up, he saw Ed's silhouette in the door frame. Getting up to his full height he walked toward Edward, "I believe you left this."

"Eh...yeah." Edward moved his hand to get it from the Colonel but, on impulse, Roy brought it up above his head. "What do you say Edward?"

"Give it to me damnit!"

"Hmm...I'm sure your mother taught you better than that."

"Ah-" Edward froze and looked at Mustang's face which was serious and a bit of amusement. "Alright, fine. Can you _please_ give me back my watch?" Edward was still trying to reach for it and was now going from tippy toe to tippy toe while Mustang moved it away from him like a cat would play with its' master.

"I don't know, can I?"

"Of course you can!" Edward growled and reached again while going on his tippy toes but his hand was only met with air. "God damnit! Would you stop messing with me?! I'm sick and tired of you picking on me about my size!" Edward clenched his fists, "Just give me the stupid watch!" Ed leaped this time to get the watch and grabbed it successfully but in doing so, he felt Mustang's skin against his own.

_Didn't momma tell us that when you pick on someone, you actually like them?_

While those words went through both of their heads, the result of Edward leaping of the air, he collided into Mustang's chest and the force made Roy fall back into the room in a heap on the floor. Edward let out a groan from the pain before blinking his eyes open. Roy's eyes opened soon afterward and both of them froze immediately at the position they were in.

Edward's form was sprawled over on Roy's body and it was definitely sending some signals through their bodies. Heat began to gather on Ed's face while he continued to stare at the blue fabric of the Colonel's uniform since he didn't button the buttons. Closing his eyes and closing his hand over his watch, Ed tried to move but his body didn't obey. Roy could only look up in the ceiling, heat also gathering on his face, hands, legs-hell, all over. This was not even _close_ to what he felt toward women.

So...what the hell was going on with them?

Mustang finally found his voice, "Well, this is certainly a-uhm,...lovely posi...tion." Edward only nodded in response but what came next made him scared. Roy was now sitting up and that had made Ed sat up as well but neither of them spoke nor move for a full minute. Edward was scared out of his mind while he kept staring that the blue fabric. This was just completely ridiculous. Why this happened to him now was beyond him and with _him_. Why, why oh why oh why did it have to be him of **all** people?!

"Edward."

Ed tensed but didn't move nor responded. The room started to feel cold since they didn't have the heater on because, well, no one was supposed to be up here. "We should talk about what is this...this _thing_ is between us. But not here, we'll go to my house...plus, you're shivering like crazy."

"I a-a-am no-no-not."

Ri--ght. Roy couldn't help the smile forming on his mouth when he heard that. Edward was stubborn as a mule most of the time but he wouldn't let that change his mind. Getting up on his feet, he took Ed's hands with his but Edward shot back. Roy wouldn't have this at all and pulled him back to him, "There's no use fighting Edward we **will** talk about this. I want to know why and I bet you do as well-"

"What's the use of talking?! It won't solve anything! And-let go of me! That only makes it worse damnit!" Edward started to squirm in Roy's grasp, "Didn't you hear me?! Let. Me. Go!" Edward stomped on Roy's left foot as hard as he could. "Ah..." Edward took that moment to get away but was only pulled back, "Stop acting childish Edward, it's really getting on my last nerve."

"Ohh, really? Now you see how it feels when your height is being made fun of by everyone! Now let me go so I can go home!"

What could Roy do? He couldn't drag Edward's ass with him home since Edward was stubborn, loud mouthed and wouldn't have any of it. Mustang let go of Edward's arm without saying a word and Edward ran out of the room to go back home.

.:/-+-\:.

"Brother, where have you been?"

"Huh?" Edward put his cloak on his chair and walked to the bed, "Oh, I was looking for my watch since the clasp broke and-ahhhh!"

"What is it brother?"

"Damnit! I dropped the watch when-ohhh-that damned bastard! He still has it!"

"Who has what brother?"

"The Colonel."

"Wait, why are you going outside again? It's cold out there brother, I don't want you to fall ill."

"I won't sleep at all if I know that he has it."

"But brother-" The door closed before Al couldn't say anymore. Edward ran full speed ahead to Mustang's house, his breath coming out of his mouth like a train's smoke. How could he just drop the watch like that when Roy moved to sit up?! That movement made Edward loose his grip like a woman being seduced. "Damnit all!"

By the time Edward arrived at Mustang's house, he saw him going up the stairs. "Hey!" Roy froze and looked to his left seeing Edward slowing down so he was in front of him. "You have my watch, don't you?"

"Yes since you dropped it after you tried to reach for it-"

"Just a simple yes will do!" Edward was still catching his breath and put his right hand out, "Please give it to me."

"Since you asked so nicely, here you go." Roy put the watch in Edward's hand and when he was walking up the stairs at the same time, he lost his footing and fell back. Edward watched the ever so graceful Colonel fall flat on his back and tried to keep in his laugh but failed.

"Ahahahaha! You, the Colonel, flat on his back in the snow, ahahaha! A-hahahahahaha!" Roy pulled himself together and brushed off the snow that was on his arms, "Oh? Is it that funny?"

"Ahahahaha, yes! Ahaha-"

_**Splat!**_

"Well, _that_ is also funny too."

"Why you!"

_**Splat!**_

"I'm terribly sorry, that one slipped."

Edward groaned in anger and kicked snow at Mustang but, that didn't do anything since Ed had forgotten one thing. Mustang was taller than him.

Yeah. Realization sucked. At this, Edward clapped his hands and put them on the ground to create a wave a snow, "Take that Colonel-"

_**Snap!**_

"-bas...tard..."

"Hmm." Roy now had his smirk in place. He didn't have his gloves on before but now he did and Edward was defenseless against him now. "You've seem to have forgotten."

"Oh, I haven't. Well, maybe a little-HEY! Get that damned smirk off your face before I do it for you-"

_**Snap!**_

"Waahhh! The hell?!"

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson."

"Oh?! We'll see about-"

_**Snap!**_

"Ahh! Damn you!"

_**Splat!**_

That snowball hit Edward on his foot and down he fell onto the snow. "Ed? Where'd you go? Oh wait, there you are."

"You think that's funny?!"

"The tables have turned. Welcome to my world Edward."

_**Snap!**_

"Waahhh! I want a departure then!" Edward jumped away from the fire and slid in the snow, "Damn you, using that against me!"

"Surrender, you won't win."

"**You're** the one that started it!" Edward clapped his hands but when he was about to put them on the ground, a truck out of no where came toward him. Roy grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him with all of his strength so the truck wouldn't hit him. Edward was cold from all the snow thrown at him and was shivering against Roy, "Da-Da-Da-Damn you."

"Come on, let's get you warmed up."

Edward didn't have enough energy to fight so instead he followed Mustang inside. "Take off your cloak and put it by the fire." Edward did so and was now sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He was still shivering since he was hit by snowballs and fell to the ground and all of this happened because of a dumb watch. A sigh came from Ed while he put his left elbow so he could put his chin in the palm of his hand.

Without warning, a red and black blanket fell on his head, "Ah, hey!" A chuckle came from Mustang, "Just get warmed up until your cloak gets dry so you can go home." Well, Ed certainly felt welcomed. Adjusting the blanket, he wrapped it around himself and snuggled into it, enjoying the soft feel of it that he could just purr like a cat would. "Mm..." Edward blinked. 'The hell...why did I just-agh!' Being a human was sure a pain in the neck.

Unfortunately, our very own Colonel had heard that noise and let's just say he needed a tissue. It was just so out of character for Edward to do that and it was adorable at the same time. 'Blasted hormones.' After his nose stopped bleeding, he took out two mugs and made hot chocolate.

"Here you go."

"I've had enough chocol-"

"Take it."

"Fine." Edward took it but yelped, "Owww!" Edward immediately turned around and set it on the coffee table behind him. "Damnit! Buy better mugs!"

"Hm." Roy's smirk was back in place while he sat down at Ed's right, "Sorry about that, they cool down after a minute and mine went in before yours."

Edward looked to the side ignoring the Colonel who sipped some of the hot chocolate from his mug. "So, Edward...about-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hm? And why not?"

"Why? What is there to talk about?"

"Our bodies are attracted to-"

"Agh! Stop! That image is-hey, why the hell are you laughing?"

"Am I really that bad Edward?"

"Teh, of course. I mean, you pick on me about my height. It's not my fault that I'm so short. Why do you pick on me about that anyway?!"

"Ohhh, no reason...beside the fact that it's fun making you mad and shout."

"..."

"Then again, you call me Colonel bastard. I know my father thank you."

"You're still a bastard."

"Then you're still a shorty."

"Damn you! This is why I didn't want to come to your house earlier on! All you do is comment on my height and it pisses me off!"

"You can stop getting closer to my face any time now Edward." Edward glared at Mustang before pulling back and crossing his arms in a huff. "Now then..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then what should we talk about?"

"Like hell should I know! All you care is to be promoted, women and-"

"Making fun of you."

"-huh?"

"There's a sole reason why I want to be promoted and it's only normal to care about women."

"Oh, so it's completely normal for you to make fun of me?"

"Precisely. It does get boring in my office and with Hawkeye over my shoulder making sure I do my job, the days are long."

"...huh...never thought of it that way."

"So, consider yourself special. I pick on no one else."

"...thanks I guess." Edward rubbed his head with his left hand feeling uncomfortable.

"So, Edward, what type of girl do you fancy-"

_**Smack!**_

"Idiot."

"Ah, well, trying to start a conversation here."

"You failed at it."

"So, nothing to talk about well, unless you count-"

"No. N-O."

"Surprised you could spell it." Roy caught the wrist of the hand that was about to smack him. "Let go so I can hit you!"

"Hit me? Why Edward, I didn't know you wanted to _hit on_ me."

"Ah-" Edward flushed and moved his hand to twist out of the Colonel's grasp. "Mm, that got a reaction out of you."

"Shu-Shutup."

"You're not the only one. Personally I'm just curious on these odd feelings."

"Odd feelings?"

Roy smirked and moved his mouth to Edward's right ear, "Don't tell me you don't remember when we were on the floor in my office." Edward tensed, the hairs on his neck standing up. It wasn't anger that caused this, it was the very thing that Mustang was talking about. The loud crackle of the fire put Edward out of trance and turned his head quickly while leaning away to his left so he could look at the Colonel but by doing so, he claimed the Colonel's lips.

Both of them were shocked but that feeling was overridden with a warm feeling that everyone calls love ran straight through their bodies like bullets in a crossfire. Roy pulled Edward to him so it would be easier on their necks. Edward now had his hands on the Colonel's neck so he could reach, a moan coming from him that made Roy ask for entrance for Edward's mouth. When he didn't get the message, Mustang moved his tongue to push against the lips and push the upper lip upward before nipping the bottom lip.

Edward soon got the message and opened his mouth in request and was rewarded with a groan from the Colonel. Crawling forward, Edward grasped the material of Mustang's clothes to get even closer while Roy moved his legs open so Edward could put his knees where they once were when he sat crossed legged. "Ahh..." Edward broke the kiss to get some air since he wasn't experienced like Roy to go much further. Of course, that didn't stop our Colonel to give attention to Edward's neck with his tongue making his skin wet before his teeth nibbled on the areas.

"Ah-ahh!" Roy wrapped his left arm around Edward's waist and guided both of them slowly to the floor. This was a bit difficult given the fact of Edward's height but Roy balanced his weight on his right hand while his chest was on Ed's chest and groin area.

Mustang brought up his head and moved forward a bit so he could look directly into Edward's eyes. Edward only closed his eyes and that's when Mustang claimed the elder Elric's lips. Both of them moaned softly at the contact while Edward wrapped his arms around Mustang's neck. Roy's left arm was acting as Edward's pillow so his head wouldn't hurt when they did this.

"Mnn-Col-"

"Edward, you know my real name." Roy leaned on his left arm and moved his right hand down south on Ed's body, "Don't you?" Edward opened his mouth and eyes in shock at what Roy was doing and he saw the smirk plastered on his face. His fingers loosened the latch and zipper so it would slip down to the one part of Edward that was begging for attention.

Mustang rubbed the base with his thumb and two fingers while he continued his attention on Edward's neck since he didn't want to cover up the noises that Edward was making right now. "Nnn-ah! Ro-Roy-ahha!" Edward gasped for air while he squirmed at the feeling of being touched by the fingers belonging to Roy.

That didn't stop Roy though, it only made him smirk before sliding his hand across the length of Edward's member. Edward's eyes shot open at the contact, "Ngh! Ah...Roy...ahha!" Mustang brought up his face to claim Edward's lips again with his own while his left arm wrapped around the young man to hold him still as well as bringing him closer to him. Edward let out a series of moans and a yelp when he felt Roy quickened his pace.

"Nnnn..." Edward put his legs over Roy and squeezed him while Roy continued to finger his member. "Stop teasing me!"

"You make adorable faces when I do." Edward glared at Roy who only smirked in response before squeezing Ed's member. "Ahhh!" Roy nudged the golden bangs out of his way to kiss the cheek that was hidden underneath them. "No more whining from you. Now, where was I when I was rudely interrupted? Ah-yes." Roy moved his hand so that he was holding the member like he would hold a sword and guided his hand up and down.

"Ah! You'v-ah-ahh! Got to-mgh-...kidding-me. Nnn...ahhh!" Edward came a little bit in Roy's hands and shivered. Roy frowned and wiped the substance off on the blanket that was surrounding them. "Agh-that's gross."

"Hm, I don't see why _you're_ complaining. After all, it's **my** blanket."

"I don't see why you're not disturbed by it."

"Why would I? I knew you would come eventually."

"But on your blanket..."

Roy chuckled and kissed Edward, "Forget about it. We'll just kiss then." Edward closed in his eyes in agreement while Roy zipped up the zipper and buttoned it up before kissing Edward once again. This was much better for the both of them...for now. Edward's arms came up to wrap around the Colonel's shoulders bringing him closer to him while Roy tried not to squish him with his weight.

"Mmm...much better than what we did before," Edward chimed in between the kisses. Roy only groaned in response while his left hand ran into the golden locks. Finding the string that kept the braid that he had seen for many many days, Roy pulled it to let the locks go. "Ah-hey!" Edward pulled back but Roy caught his cheek with his right hand, "Shh...you look even better like this." Roy kissed Edward again, his right hand quickly going to where it was before so he wouldn't topple onto Edward.

"I didn't know this could feel so good." Edward was met with a chuckle and glared at Roy, "What?!"

"What a new step for you. Admitting something to me, now, that's very rare."

"Oh shut up!"

_**Smack!**_

"Ahh, so violent."

"Idiot."

"Hm? How so?"

"How so?! What do you-mmph-hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing you of course." Roy smirked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Hell yes there is!"

"Oh? So, I can't kiss you?"

"No."

"...so I can?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." Roy claimed Edward's lips again. Edward fumed and broke it, "Uwah!"

"No need to fight against it."

"Teh."

"What? You don't like it?"

"...I didn't say that." Edward looked away to the right but that didn't hide the blush from Roy. No sir ree. "Then stop hiding it."

"I'm not!"

"Mmhm...let's see...what can I do to make that blush deeper?"

"Wha-"

Roy brushed his right hand against the fabric that was above Ed's member while leaning against his left arm. Just as the Colonel suspected, the blush deepened as red as Edward's cloak. "How dare you-mph!" Before Edward could pull away once again in anger, Roy's left hand gripped the back of Ed's head to keep him still. Ed tried to pull away as well as trying to distract the Colonel by rubbing his legs against the Colonel but that didn't effect him at all.

"Da-Damn you for having the upper hand." Roy chuckled but didn't dare comment on Ed's statement. If he did, Edward would kick as much as he would to get out of his grasp. "Perhaps we should continue this in my bed."

"What?!"

Roy pulled Edward up with him while he got back up on his feet. "Hmm, it was a good thing I put the mug away from us."

"I wondered where it went-hey-don't change the subject!"

"Come on, I bet you're tired."

"Hell no-uwah! What are you-?!" Roy had picked up Edward in his arms like a toddler and walked to his room. "Put me down!"

"Certainly not. If I do, I may run you over."

_**Smack!**_

"It's the truth."

"Why the hell did I come in your house anyway?!"

"Because I'm devilishly handsome? A moth to a flame?"

"Why you!!!!"

Meanwhile, people outside that were walking home looked at the Colonel's house wondering just what was going on in there. It's not every day you hear two people bickering like newly weds and that was saying something since you could hear them from outside.

Life was way too crazy.

"There, we're both ready for bed."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." Roy sat down on the bed before getting under the covers.

"I mean it!" Roy only waved a hand at Edward, "Come on, you'll freeze."

"I'd rather free-"

"Edward."

"Teh...fine but only because I don't want to wake up all numb!" Roy put on a victorious smirk while he watched Ed crawl in bed with him. How funny. Before this, he would laugh at anyone that even mentioned about the matter but now, he couldn't careless. Both of them laid down and before Edward could get situated, he felt two strong arms pulling him back into a chest. "Hey!" Roy only responded by rubbing his right cheek against Edward's left one lovingly which immediately calmed Edward down with a blush on his face.

"Goodnight...Edward."

"Ah...yeah, goodnight Roy." Edward felt Roy's arms tighten around him but not too tight to make it hard for him to sleep. A smile sneaked its way onto Ed's mouth while Roy brushed his left hand through the loose locks of golden blond before both of them fell asleep.

.:/-+-\:.

And there you have it. I was going to make them go further when they were on the floor but, since they just discovered these feelings, it didn't seem so right to me so for them do it right then and there. I hope it was okay. I'm very bad at writing details. I'm only good at people talking to each other and not doing any movements when they do so.

Meh, oh well. I appreciate those who will give criticism on that but this has been a weakness of mine for the past years and it has been getting better ever so slowly. I may make a sequel for this one shot if I can think up of an idea.

Raychel part – Came from MSN from my friend named, well, Rachael, but she spells it that way to annoy people. I found it funny and had to put it in since it fits in with the Comedy genre.

Yes, No part – My U.S. Government teacher did this when I was in High School when we would hear our test grades. Fun times, fun times x3

All in all, I had fun writing Edward's character since people like him are a blast to write, especially if it's a loudmouthed boy who is short, hehe. I'm short as well. Now, Roy on another hand wanted to annoy Edward a lot, especially of his height but that is completely my fault letting him. But, Roy was fun to write as well and I know I kept switching from Roy to Mustang to Colonel but it looked better to me than just keeping with one. Also, I want Roy's smirk damnit! Especially the one before Edward and Roy went against each other in episode 13.


End file.
